


You Can't Make Snow With Magic

by SapphyreLily



Series: Seijou 4 Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Gen, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijoh 4 Week Day 4 - Magic AU</p><p>It's too hot for practice, so Oikawa procrastinates. The whole team is dragged into his mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Make Snow With Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours hahaha. It's kind of amazing.

In his defence, it wasn’t his idea to begin with.

It was Iwaizumi’s.

But…not _exactly_.

It was complicated.

x.x.x.x.x

Oikawa was lying face-down in the middle of the volleyball court, completely blocking the road and the people who were supposed to set up the net.

Hanamaki prodded him with his foot. “Oi, Captain. If you don’t move, I’ll dump the net on you.”

A muffled whining noise was heard. “Makki, I’m so hot! Send me a breeze before I die!”

“If you pull the water from the air, I _might_ do it. It’s too humid, and the rest of us are hot too, you know.”

More whining. “It takes too much energy.”

Hanamaki tutted. “If you don’t set an example for the rest of the team, they’re all going to think it’s okay to slack. Oi, Kunimi, don’t sleep there!”

Iwaizumi walked past. “Oikawa, get off the ground. You know we’re not supposed to use magic during club activities.”

“Coach isn’t here today, I can do what I want!”

Oikawa suddenly yelped, rolling over to clutch at his head. “Mean! Meanie Iwa-chan! _You_ said we couldn’t use magic!”

Iwaizumi continued his casual stretching from the other side of the court, as if he didn’t just throw a bolt of air at Oikawa’s head. “We’re not supposed to use magic when we’re practising. But practice hasn’t started yet because of a certain irresponsible captain.”

“It’s too hot.” Oikawa rolled back over. “Doesn’t _anybody_ on the team know how to manipulate the temperature?”

“You can’t manipulate the temperature, dumbass. Not unless you can remove the heat from the air.”

Oikawa rolled around a bit more, whining to himself. Suddenly, he froze and sat up, whipping around to face him. “Iwa-chan. That’s the best idea you ever had.”

Iwaizumi paused his stretches and cocked his head. “What are you sayi– Oh, no. Oikawa, don’t do it.”

“Hell yes I’m going to do it. Watacchi! Kunimi-chan! Kyouken-chan! Come here for a minute!”

The people who were called looked puzzled, but went over anyway, and Oikawa promptly pulled them down into a serious discussion.

Matsukawa emerged from the locker room, clutching the water bottles that he had offered to fill. Pulling the water droplets from the air and the sides of the bottles, he formed a tendril of water long enough to poke Hanamaki without the use of his hands. “What’s Oikawa doing? Looks suspicious.”

Hanamaki promptly snatched the bottles from his hands with a gust of wind and set them on the side of the court while saying, “No idea. He’s complaining about the heat, as usual. Iwaizumi said he could cool down the gym by removing the heat from it, and then the fire magicians got called over…” A look of understanding passed over his face. “ _Oh._ ”

“’Oh’ what? You don’t seriously think Oikawa would make our underclassmen remove the heat from the air just so we could practice in relative coolness?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

Hanamaki grinned. “No, I think that’s exactly what he’s trying to do. Just wait, next thing he’ll do is make you and Yahaba turn water into snow and the air magicians to move the snow around the gym.”

“Great idea, Makki!” Oikawa yelled, startling both of them. “But first you can help to move all the hot air out of the gym!”

“Are you serious?”

“Oikawa, would you give up on your dumb fantasies and just start practice already?!”

“Iwa-chan, you’re no fun!” Oikawa stuck his tongue out and bounced off, dragging the three fire magicians with him. “Come on, let’s test this out! Makki, I need your help, since Iwa-chan won’t help me.”

Matsukawa watched with growing amusement as Oikawa explained the finer details of his great ‘Let’s Make The Gym Cooler’ plan. Iwaizumi was still glaring at him, but it seemed that Oikawa was serious about carrying the plan through; he didn’t look up from his explanation even once.

Finally, he stopped talking and stepped back, waving at the others to carry on. Watari was the first to start, lifting his arms as he drew the heat in the air towards him, until there were shimmering heat waves in his hands. Hanamaki was next, taking hold of the hot air cradled in Watari’s palms and directing it out of the gym door.

Kunimi perked up from next to them. “Oikawa-san, it really is cooler now.”

Oikawa crowed with delight. “Good job, Watacchi, Makki! Now Kunimi-chan and Kyouken-chan can join in!” He turned to face his vice-captain, who was scowling heavily at him. “Iwa-chan, pleaseeee come help?”

“If Coach catches us–“

“He won’t! Stop being such a worrywart! Now come help! Once the gym is cooler, we can all practice in peace!”

“Wouldn’t we need to keep drawing out the hot air if we want the gym to stay cool?” Matsukawa pointed out. “I know we have talented magicians on our team, but I don’t think they can practice and keep the hot air out at the same time.”

Oikawa was taken aback for a few moments before he beamed brightly. “That’s a problem to worry about later. Mattsun, Yahaba-chan, Kin-chan, come help me. If we draw the water out of the air, it will be less humid and we won’t get sticky as easily.”

“What are we supposed to do with the water, Oikawa-san?” Yahaba enquired.

Oikawa thought for a moment. “Iwa-chan, I changed my mind. Come help me too, we need to test something.”

Iwaizumi sighed heavily. “It’s _your_ fault if Coach comes in. I’m only agreeing to this because my brain is fried by the heat.”

“See?! Even you don’t want to practice in this heat– Oww!” Oikawa was knocked over when Iwaizumi threw another bolt of air at him.

Huffing in annoyance, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa with a hand of air and pulled him upright. “Talk faster, before I decide that your idea isn’t worth it.”

“Alright, alright! Geez.” Oikawa frowned, then turned to the other two water magicians. “Can you form a mesh of water droplets in front of the windows? A very fine mesh. Iwa-chan, Kin-chan, draw the air in through the windows, and make sure the air comes in through the mesh.”

Kindaichi was already sweating at the thought. He had never attempted to do anything of that calibre before. “Oikawa-senpai, what is this supposed to do?”

Oikawa raised his hands to make his own water mesh. “The air that passes through the mesh will supposedly be cooler, as the water removes the heat in the air. This should give us something like air-conditioning.”

Iwaizumi called over to them. “Are you ready? I’m pulling in the wind now. Kindaichi, relax. We’ll do it together, on three. One, two, three!”

A gust of wind roared through the windows, shattering the water mesh and causing it to rain upon their heads. Yahaba and Matsukawa scowled, quickly pulling the water off them and into a ball on their palms. Oikawa did the same, except he threw his ball at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, you brute!”

“Ow! Hey! How did I know it was going to be this difficult?!”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue instead of replying. “Again! More _gently_ this time.”

The second attempt was better, and the cool air on their faces made everyone sigh in relief.

“This is a good idea.”

Oikawa shrieked and let his water mesh fall. The water splashed onto his head, soaking him for the second time in many minutes. “Makki! Could you not do that?!”

Hanamaki shrugged. “The air and heat thing doesn’t work very well. This idea works better.”

“Is that so? Do you think we could make snow, then?”

Iwaizumi growled. “Oikawa…”

“Live a little, Iwa-chan! It doesn’t hurt to try!” Oikawa turned to the rest of the team. “How about it? The water magicians will form tiny water droplets and the air users will pull the air through the water. But before the air goes through the water, the fire magicians will remove the heat from it. Cold air would freeze the water and make snow!”

Many team members looked sceptical, but to everyone’s surprise, Kunimi agreed. “It makes scientific sense. There’s no harm in trying, unless we make hail out of it.”

“Kunimi-chan! You have no faith in me!”

Kunimi shrugged. “Can we do this quickly? I’m getting tired.”

Everyone agreed on that point, and they rearranged themselves with the fire magicians in the middle of the water and air magicians.

“Ready, set, start!”

Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Hanamaki gathered the air in the room and forced it to move towards the water mesh erected by Oikawa, Yahaba and Matsukawa. Between them, Watari, Kunimi and Kyoutani worked to extract as much heat from the air as possible before it hit the mesh. Working in sync, it wasn’t long before they heard tiny _clinks_ against the wood of the floor, and everyone rushed round to have a look.

“This looks like tiny ice crystals.” Matsukawa frowned at the objects, and the rest of the team slumped dejectedly. “Guess it’s impossible to make our own snow.”

“No, no, there has to be a way.” Oikawa insisted. “What about if we make the water droplets smaller and spread them out? Flatten them. Fire magicians, try to remove _all_ the heat from the water. Air magicians, increase the speed of the wind. This is just science, people, we can make snow, if only we put our minds to it!”

The team didn’t look that much more convinced, but they looked more willing to try again.

Their second and third attempts kept producing more ice crystals, but each was finer and more fragile than the last, and Oikawa was certain that they would make snow soon.

He had finally lost count of the number of times they had tried it when a tiny white fluff floated out from his side of the water mesh, drifting slowly to the ground. He couldn’t help it; he gasped.

Suddenly, there was a whole flurry of white fluff coming from not just his side of the mesh, but also Matsukawa’s and Yahaba’s. Oikawa reacted faster this time.

“Iwa-chan, catch some of this stuff for me. Kyouken-chan, keep the heat away from it a while longer. Everyone else can stop. Let’s take a look at this.”

The team approached the little pile of fluff floating above Iwaizumi’s palm in its own air bubble, and Oikawa dragged on of the pieces out of the pile, surprised that his control over the piece of fluff was so poor. “I can barely control this thing. Quick, Kin-chan, come here. Stick out your hand and tell me if this is a snowflake.”

The little fluff floated down to Kindaichi’s hand, where it promptly dissolved into an invisible puddle. He rubbed his fingers over the spot and said thoughtfully, “It’s as cold as a snowflake, and as small as one too. I think it _is_ a snowflake?”

Matsukawa scooped up some of the melting slush from the floor and rolled it between his palms, hissing at its coolness. “Oh, it’s snow all right. Nothing could be this cold, except Makki’s toes.”

“Did you just _diss_ my toes, Mattsun?”

“Hell yeah I did, what are you gonna do about it?”

Hanamaki pulled the snowball from his hands with magic and threw it at his face.

Matsukawa wiped the snow away slowly, eyes gleaming. “Oh, you are _on._ Iwaizumi, Watari, you’re on my team. We’re going to make enough snowballs to _bury_ Makki alive.”

“Oh yeah? Oikawa and Kunimi, to me. We’ll make sure Mattsun is so cold, he can never complain about my toes again.”

Yahaba looked worried. “Uh, senpai? It’s nearly five o’ clock, shouldn’t we be practicing–”

A half-formed snowball zoomed past his face, smacking Kunimi in the chest and causing him to fall over.

“Kunimi-chan!” Oikawa wailed. He pointed a finger at Iwaizumi accusingly. “Traitor! You will pay for killing our Kunimi-chan!”

“Senpai–”

“THIS. IS. _WAR!!_ ”

There was a sudden flurry as snowballs were formed and thrown, either manually or with the use of magic. Yahaba squeaked and ducked down, pulling on Kyoutani’s sleeve when he was about to get hit. Kindaichi was already cowering beside him, watching the flying snowballs with horrified fascination.

It seemed like their third year upperclassmen were just using the second and first year fire magicians to fuel their childish war, but if anything, they seemed to be having fun. He had never seen Watari so terrified and determined except in a match, and Kunimi was so wildly enthusiastic about getting to throw things at his senpai that it was scary.

Yahaba shook his head in horror. If the third year of high school had really turned their senpai to madness, then he would have to be extra wary when he moved a year up. But for now, there was no harm joining them.

He pulled Kyoutani and Kindaichi closer to him and began outlining his plan.

x.x.x.x.x

“I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re leaving me to be cold and wet on the walk home!”

“Why didn’t you ask Oikawa to remove the water from your clothes then?”

“Because he was busy with Iwaizumi, obviously.”

“Ah, yes. I can see how getting your air supply choked off constitutes as _‘busy’_.”

“I can choke you too, don’t you forget that.”

“You can remain soggy the whole way home. All our fire magicians have gone a different way.”

“Matsukawa Issei, I still have enough strength left to lift you into a tree and leave you there overnight if you don’t dry my clothes now. Don’t force my hand.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, but I _would._ ”

“I hate you.”

“No, that’s my line.”

A snowball hit both of them in the head.

“Just shut up and make up already!”

**Author's Note:**

> There's the [context](http://sapphyrelily.tumblr.com/post/147855995451/context-for-seijoh4week-day-4) for their magic!


End file.
